Telephone box
by yongie13
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang Cinta pada pandangan pertama Donghae di sebuah Telephone box saat hujan/HaeHyuk GS oneshoot/if you read, you can give me review :D


**Tittle: **_**Telephone**_** box**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

31 maret 20XX

Sore di kota Soul kini tengah di guyur hujan, tidak terlalu deras tapi cukup untuk membuat seorang _namja_ tampan bergumam kesal dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. _Namja_ yang berasal dari Suju high school itu kini melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah tempat yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan walau hanya sebentar.

**Degh**

_Namja_ bermarga Lee itu berhenti sejenak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, seorang _yeojya_ cantik tengah berlindung di box _Telephone_ di pinggir trotoar jalan Seoul. Kemeja putih sang _yeojya_ dengan hoddie hitam putih membalut tubuh mungil _yeojya_ cantik itu. Ia memainkan ponsel genggamnya kemudian menutup flat ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke saku.

_Namja_ tampan bermarga Lee itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada sang _yeojya_, langkahnya memang pelan membuat hujan semakin membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia sedikit berhenti ketika berdiri di dekat telephone box. Sedikit senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat sang _yeojya_ mengelap sisa air hujan di wajahnya.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu menyadari kedatangan _namja_ tampan itu, ia tersenyum menatap _namja_ bermarga Lee itu yang kini telah basah oleh air hujan.

"M-_Mian_, bolehkan aku berteduh di sini?" itulah pertanyaan pertama yang di lanturkan _namja_ bermarga Lee tersebut.

_Yeojya_ itu kemudian tersenyum lalu menggeser sedikit tempatnya berdiri membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu berteduh.

"Sepertinya hujan akan sangat deras, kalau kau butuh pakailah ini," _yeojya_ cantik itu memerkan _gummy smile_-nya lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna pink pada _namja_ bermarga Lee tersebut.

Kemudian mereka diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, karena benci dengan keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya sang _namja_ memberanikan diri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_, sepertinya kau juga sekolah di sini? Apa aku benar?" tanya _namja_ bernama Donghae itu pada _yeojya_ yang kini menatapnya sedikit bingung namun sedetik kemduian _yeojya_ itu tersenyum.

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida, _mahasiswi tahun pertama di Seoul university."

"Jijja? Kau jurusan apa? Hyung-ku juga sekolah di sana," ucap Donghae senang. _Yeojya_ itu masih tersenyum menatap Donghae.

"Dance music, kau sendiri?" tanya _yeojya_ itu balik.

"Tahun ketiga di SM high school, tapi secepatnya aku juga akan melanjutkan dance music di Seoul university," ucap Donghae bangga.

Kini keduanya larut dalam perbincangan hangat dan mengusir rasa dingin yang menghampiri.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah sedikit reda, kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai bertemu di tahun pertamamu di Seoul university Lee Donghae-ssi," teriak _yeojya_ cantik itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

_Namja_ tampan itu kini berdiri dan menatap punggung Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada _yeojya_ yang sudah memikat hatinya, _namja_ itu sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Akhh aku melupakan nomer ponselnya, yahhh sudah tidak kelihatan lagi," donghae mencoba mengejar Hyukjae tapi tidak terlihat lagi.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

**15 april 20XX**

Lagi-lagi hari ini Seoul di guyur hujan, sudah dua minggu sejak hari pertemuan Donghae dengan _yeojya_ cantik bernama Lee Hyukjae, sepertinya ia mencintai _yeoyja _cantik yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Cepat panggil ambulance," teriak seorang _namja_ tua yang melintasi Donghae membuat _namja_ tampan itu menaikkan alisnya dan sedikit menghindar karena semakin banyak orang yang berlarian dan juga hujan yang sudah kembali membuatnya basah. Sejak keluar dari sekolah, hujan sudah menguyur kota seoul, membuat Donghae harus kembali berteduh di box _telephone_.

"Mwo?" _namja_ tampan itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat tulisan tangan yang cukup rapi tertulis di box _telephone_ dengan media embun air hujan. Sedikit memudar namun dengan jelas _namja_ tampan itu masih bisa membacanya.

_"Lee Donghae? Kalau kau mengingatku, datanglah ke box telephone ini besok sore. Ada yang ingin kukatakan," _begitulah pesan singkat itu.

"Ne, aku pasti akan datang," _namja_ itu begitu bahagia dengan pikirannya kalau _yeojya_ cantik bernama Lee Hyukjae itu juga mengingatnya.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

**09 mei 20XX**

Setiap manusia memiliki kesabaran, begitulah dengan Donghae. Ini sudah ke tujuh kalinya dalam bulan ini Donghae menunggu _yeojya_ cantik bernama Lee Hyukjae yang membuat perjanjian dengannya di _telephone_ box kota Seoul.

_Namja_ itu memperhatikan jalanan yang sedikit sepi karena sudah malam namun hujan belum juga berhenti. Beginilah kegiatan Donghae setiap hujan. Ia akan rela menjadi penunggu _telephone_ box untuk menantikan _yeojya_ cantik yang telah membuatnya merasakan namanya jatuh cinta.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"Salju," gumam Donghae yang berdiri di depan box _telephone_, ia majukan tangannya dan menampung salju yang turun.

"Kalau salju, apa aku juga boleh menunggumu?" lirinya kemudian.

"Besok, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik saat tes dance di jurusan dance music," ucapnya kemudian mengeratkan syal abu-abu yang dipakainya.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

Hari pertama Donghae di Seoul university. _Namja_ itu sudah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sepupunya yang kuliah di jurusan lukis di Seoul university, satu fakultas dengan dance music, namun sepupunya tidak mengetahui _yeojya_ bernama Lee Hyukjae.

**02 Desember 20XX**

Donghae berjalan santai menuju tempat permulaannya di Seoul university. _Namja_ tampan itu kini mengikuti kegiatan pengenalan kehidupan kampus. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai siang hari ia dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju gedung pembelajarannya untuk memasuki ruang belajarnya dan juga bertemu dengan beberapa senior.

Hatinya semakin senang saat beberapa senior _yeojya_ berkumpul, dengan senang hati ia menghampiri _yeojya_-_yeojya_ itu.

"Mi-_mianhae_ _noona_, apa _noona_ mengenal Lee Hyukjae _noona_?" sontak semua _yeojya_ yang ditanyanya membulatkan mata.

"Hng… _Ne_, bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya salah satu _yeojya_ pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini, apa _noona_ bisa mengatakan Hyukjae _noona_ dimana?" kembali _yeojya_-_yeojya_ itu menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi itu Sudah Ti…"

"Akan aku mengantarkan kau ketempatnya,," sela seorang _yeojya_ manis menatap Donghae. _Yeojya_ manis itu mengehentikan teriak chingu-nya dan menarik pergelangan tangan donghae.

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

"_Mianhae_ Donghae-ssi, Eunhyuk _eonnie_ meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan saat hujan tepat 15 april lalu saat ia baru saja memenangkan lomba dance di universitas kami. Ia tertabrak oleh pengendara yang mabuk saat hujan," jelas _yeojya_ itu kemudian.

Donghae menatap makam seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang beberapa bulan lalu membuatnya merasakan namanya jatuh cinta, dengan gerakan slow motion, _namja_ itu berjongkok dan mengelus nisan bertuliskan nama _yeojya_ cantik itu.

"Bisakah _noona_ meninggalkanku sendiri, ada yang harus kukatakan pada Hyukjae _noona_."

_Yeojya_ itu kemudian tersenyum dan meninggalkan Donghae karena cuaca yang juga tidak terlalu mendukung. Buktinya salju kembali turun.

"_Noona_? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Mi-_Mian_hae, aku baru menyadari kecelakaan hari itu. Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku megingatnya, karena hari itu aku mendapatkan surat embun di telepon box dari _yeojya_ yang kucintai, _mianhae_… kalau aku lebih cepat pasti kita bisa bertemu dan kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, sekali lagi _mianhae noona._"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk-ah, _saranghaeyo_…"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hae-ah, aku mengawasimu, jadi jangan menangis lagi."<em>

_"Apa kau tahu aku selalu datang dan melihatmu menungguku di telephone box itu?"_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_

_"Hae-ah, berhentilah menangis, kalau kau menangis aku akan sangat sedih."_

_"Kita bertemu di kehidupan yang akan datang ne?"_

_"Dan ingatlah, aku akan menantimu di kehidupan itu."_

_"Saranghae Lee Donghae."_

**.**

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>I'll keep on feelin' everytime<em>

_You are in my heart_

_Baby Don't cry it's all right_

_I want it to be the two of us_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other in our arms_

_We became one_

_There is no one by the snowy sidewalk_

_Our breaths became pure white petals_

_Your hands softly clenched in your pockets_

_Slowly warming up my heart_

_Two lonely people wanted to test_

_Just how profoud love is_

_Only by my tears shall I be happy_

_And that is what I believe so_

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_You are in my heart_

_Baby don't cry it's all right now_

_I want it to be the two of us_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other amidst the snow_

_We became one_

_Ah Ah… I know I'll just find something_

_Everyone hurries home_

_Where does time carry our hopes?_

_Because surely, in a single second_

_The present from God_

_Our future will start_

_I wonder what lies ahead of us?_

_Our dream will become the real answer_

_This valuable feeling of you being here_

_Is my strength you see_

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_You're in my heart_

_Baby don't cry, it's all right now_

_I want us to be together_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other in our arms_

_We became one_

_Warmth is also sorrow_

_Which can heal you._

_Do not leave my side._

_If you can do that, then that's enough_

_Because I love you_

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_You're in my heart_

_Baby don't cry, it's all right now_

_I want us to be together_

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_I know I'll just find your love_

_As we embraced each other amidst the snow_

_We became the light_

_Ah Ah…I know I'll just find your love_

_Ah Ah…I will protect only you_

_SJ:snow white_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**o≠Ý≠o**

**.**

End

* * *

><p>AN:: dapat inspirasi karena sekarang tempat saya lagi hujan. Thanks for reviewers **Little dongsaeng** and **Feel 'be Mine'** :D

**Now:: review for this ff :D**


End file.
